A Meaning With No Title
by yumiiishiyama
Summary: A new monster on Lyoko, new dangers, new mysteries, and a life that needs saving. An Ulrich and Yumi fanfic, the beginning of their relationship starts now! So sorry but this story may take a while to continue, if ever. My computer deleted everything.
1. Hard Target Edge

"Come on Jeremie, we're going to miss breakfast!" Odd yelled waiting to be devirtualized from Lyoko.

"Chill out Odd, I can't leave until I get you guys out of there either." Jeremie was getting a little annoyed at Odd's impatient. He typed a few things and just before he pushed the "enter" key he said, "Okay, see you back on earth." He was about to press the key when he saw two monsters come up on the screen of his super computer. "Hey guys, it looks like XANA wants you to stay a little longer."

"Oh great; when does he ever quit?" Yumi pulled out her fan waiting for the monsters to be in range.

"I doubt he'll stop for a long time." Ulrich pulled out his weapon too, his saber.

"By the time XANA stops attacking Sissi will be over Ulrich and moved onto some other grumpy guy." Odd laughed at his lame joke, and Ulrich shot a glare at him.

"What?" Odd asked innocently.

"You can't lie off for just one second can you Odd." Ulrich said in more of a statement than a question.

"Well at least I tell people my feelings." he hinted the fact that Ulrich hasn't told Yumi how he felt about her.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Ulrich tensed up, his sword ready to slash Odd.

Yumi rolled her eyes at her two friends pestering each other

"Look!" Aelita pointed in the direction the monsters were.

"What's that?" Yumi looked at the monster crawling on all four limbs at a steady pace.

"It looks kind of like a... Turtle..." Odd was guessing what he imaged the monster was

"Where'd it come from?" Ulrich faced the monster, turning away from Odd

"Jeremie, what is it?" Aelita took a step closer to it, it only being 50ft away. The monster readied his fire and shot right at Aelita, hitting her taking away 20 life points.

Typing away, searching for where this strange monster came from, Jeremie heard the signal that someone had been hit. "Aelita!"

"Chill out Einstein she's still here... but what hit her, it sure wasn't a laser." Odd stepped back to where Aelita had fallen from the impact and helped her up.

"It looked kind of like a vine... or a long glowing red beam... it came out of its head." Yumi was standing to the side but was closest to the monster and where Aelita was.

"Well whatever it is, or what it does, lets kill it!" Ulrich readied his saber and ran at the monster. "Super sprint!" He dashed faster at the turtle-like monster and jumped up on top of its shell like structure. "I can't find the mark!" Ulrich began hitting the top of the monster continuously barely having any impact on it.

"Ulrich, watch out!" Yumi yelled as the monster readied to fire again, but this time the strange beam went up and back towards Ulrich, hitting him with full force off the back of the monster without even being able to react to Yumi's warning.

"It's his tongue!!!" Odd yelled loudly in surprise.

"I lost 20 life points from getting hit by a tongue? That's a little different and kind of gross..." Aelita stood behind Odd.

"You've lost 30 life points Ulrich, a few more hits like that and you're out of the game." Jeremie warned him.

Ulrich got up from being knocked over and stood behind the monster. "I think I know where the mark is...On the end of its tongue." He said loudly enough for the others to hear.

"You mean, we have to aim for its tongue, but it only comes out when it fires... This is going to be tough." Yumi ran and did a front flip hand-stand to the monster and stood 5ft in front of it.

"Yumi what are you doing?" Ulrich wanted to push her out of the way from the monsters aim, but he knew Yumi better than that, she had a plan. She was concentrating hard on the monster; her two fans were out and crossed in front of her.

Odd was about to run up too but stopped when Ulrich shook his head at him.

The monster readied his tongue and in a flash it shot out, and kept going, then came back, the monster exploded and digitally disappeared. Then, Yumi landed smoothly on the ground.

"How, what, huh, where?..." That's Ulrich could say.

Yumi smiled, " If you concentrate enough, you'll know just when to react. That's what I did, right as it shot, I jumped, and spun around with my fans out basically hovering over the monsters tongue until it was killed." Yumi flipped her fans back into their slender form and stuck them back in their place on her back. She turned around to see Odd and Aelita staring at her. "What?" She asked questionably at their gazes on her.

"I gotta try that some way." Odd said with a large smile on his face. "That was awesome!"

"How much have you been training again?" Ulrich asked surprised at her skills.

"Enough to beat you." Yumi turned her head and smiled teasingly at Ulrich.

"Sure," he said trying to refuse the fact that she actually might be able to beat him at penchalk-silat. "So, how'd you kill it?"

She turned around to face him," When I was coming down from my jump I threw my fan at the mark." Yumi answered his question. "Watch out, I think I see two hornets coming."

"Good eye Yumi, I'm sure if you can kill that other monster you can kill these with out a problem." Jeremie reassured her statement.

Yumi pulled out her fans, Ulrich pulled out his sword, Odd and Aelita just stood and watched." Aren't you guys going to help?" Yumi asked.

"Nah, I'm just going to sit back and watch Ulrich try to get even with you're score." Odd sat down and rested his back up against a tall rock.

"Lazy..." Yumi muttered to herself, but Ulrich heard and laughed a little.

"Well, I'm not that insensitive, making Yumi doing all the work." Ulrich said to Odd trying to prove Odd's fact about him being grumpy wrong.

A laser shot Yumi as she was listening to the others talking, she stepped back in surprise at the shock of the laser holding her arm, where the laser hit her. Ulrich turned to her, shocked that she got hit, "Yumi!" He stepped towards her.

"I'm fine, but I guess I'm only good at killing the new monsters."

"Well, leave them to me. They won't last long!" Ulrich ran towards the hornets and speeded up to jump up on a large rock, then he pressed his feet hard on the side of the rock pushing him towards the hornets, flipping through both of them, cutting them in half with his saber as he passed. He landed on a rock on the other side of the pathway in the desert region. "Now that's how it's done."

"Great job Ulrich. Now, are you all ready for breakfast?" Jeremie asked.

"YEAH!!" Odd jumped up happily from the place he was sitting. "Devirtualize me now, NOOOWW!!"

"Calm down Odd, I'm sure Rosa will take pity on you and give you extra." Jeremie said typing on his keyboard.

"Uhh Jeremie..." Aelita said as she saw a mega-tank rolling down the path that Ulrich and Yumi were on.

Jeremie looked up at his screen seeing the mega-tank coming "Yeah? Oh great, another monster, what is XANA up to?"

Ulrich turned and saw the mega-tank coming towards them; he noticed Yumi was in the middle of the path. "YUMI LOOK OUT!" Ulrich shouted at her, she turned around to see what Ulrich was talking about and saw the mega-tank coming at them. Ulrich started running from it, as he was closer to it than Yumi was. "Super Spr-" He didn't run fast enough and the mega-tank was rolling over him right as they were passing Yumi. She jumped to the side of the path almost out the mega-tanks range but it knocked her to the side and she was pushed off the edge of the path, she was hanging over the digital sea. Ulrich was devirtualized just as he saw this, and Odd and Aelita started running over to Yumi, but out of no where the mega-tank shot them both, and they were devirtualized.

Yumi was left hanging to the edge, not able to get up. "Jeremie!!"

Jeremie wasn't at his computer; he was down in the scanner room waiting for everyone to come back. Ulrich raged out and grabbed Jeremie's shirt. "Virtualize me now!!" His voice was tough and determined.

Jeremie shook his head yes, in fear the Ulrich would slug him if he didn't. Ulrich let go of him and walked back into the scanner.

"Any idea what his problem is?" Jeremie asked Odd and Aelita as he headed back to his computer.

"Yes, now Jeremie hurry up, Yumi's in danger!" Aelita said slightly pushing him to his chair, rushing him.

"That explains it." Jeremie sat in his chair and horridly typed, then pressed enter. "I hope we're not too late."

Ulrich was virtualized not too far from where Yumi was.

"Ulrich!" Yumi said as she heard him yell super sprint. Her fingers were slipping off the edge slowly.

"YUMI!!" Ulrich reached where she was and quickly bent down as she her fingers couldn't hold on any longer and slipped, Ulrich quickly reached out for her, clutching onto her hand. "I got you Yumi." Ulrich pulled her up over the edge.

"Thank you." Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich hugging him.

Ulrich felt his heart beat faster and Yumi felt hers do the same as he hugged her back. The hug ended when Jeremie spoke.

"Are you ready to come back to earth yet?"

"Uhh yeah. Sure." Yumi said as she was unlatching herself from Ulrich.

"Yumi, I-… never mind." Ulrich hesitated to say something.

Jeremie typed on his key board and pressed enter returning them to earth. Yumi and Ulrich were still blushing as they got to earth. They were greeted by the others, smiling mischievously because they knew the two liked each other and wondered if something more than saving Yumi's life happened. As they were walking back to class Odd was walking next to Ulrich and started pestering him.

"So, what happened?"

"What happened when?"

"You know, on Lyoko, when you were alone, with Yumi."

" … Nothing, I just saved her life, like any friend would do." Ulrich said trying to deny what Odd was asking.

"Oh come on, something more had to happen. You didn't just run up to her yelling her name and pulled her up over the edge and it was over."

"Does it really matter?"

"Yeah! C'mon, you could be starting your first real relationship.. and its kind of fun annoying you.. So, did you kiss her?"

"Odd!!" Ulrich stopped walking and turned to Odd and glared at him.

"Cool down Ulrich, see, this is why you can never go out with a girl, you always keep everything a secret." Odd stopped too.

"Well I don't like telling nosey people everything that happens in my life!" The others turned looking at them confused.

"Never mind!" Ulrich walked off in a huff to the cafeteria.

"Hey, wait up!" Odd yelled after him, and running past Ulrich to the cafeteria.

They all eventually got there and when they returned with their trays to the table, Odd was already on his 2nd helping.

"How long does it take you guys to get here?" Odd said with a mouth full of food.

"Chew before talking Odd." Jeremie said setting down his tray next to Aelitas.

"I did chew." Odd swallowed a big gulp of food.

"Odd, why do you always ha- oh never mind." Ulrich was still angry at him.

Yumi sat down next to Ulrich; Ulrich was sitting acrossed from Odd.

"Why do I always what??" Odd spoke again with a mouth full of food and a chunk of it sprayed out and hit Yumi in the face.

"Thanks..." Yumi wiped off the food from her face that had a slightly disgusted look on it.

"Great going Odd." Ulrich said.

Odd laughed innocently, more food spraying out of his mouth.

"Would you swallow that before you talk!" Ulrich said loudly and threw some food at Odd.

" Eh, so you want to play that game? FOOD FIGHT!!!!!" Odd yelled loudly and threw food at Ulrich. Soon followed the rest of the cafeteria students.


	2. Sneak Peak dun dun dun

Ulrich was thinking to himself, "_Man, she looks gorgeous, I've never seen her in anything but her regular school clothes, and now I get to see her in this! Whoa, her body is so perfect, her hair flows with every movement of her head, her eyes glimmer all the time, even in the dark, and her smile is shaped so delicately... And the rest of her, her chest is s-.. Don't think that! I'm getting addicted to her, well I think I already am..."_

* * *

**Okie dokie, thats a very short sneak peak of chapter 3 called: Addiction Realization. Who is Ulrich thinking of, hmmm??? It might be a surprise, it might not, muahaha. Well you'll probably find out in Chapter 2, which frankly I haven't even started on. I have probably half of Addiction Realization done though, but its all hand-written except for part of it, so I have some typing to do... Chapter 2 should come... someday eventually, just giving you a heads up, I have been sick the past week so I am going to have a lot of homework to catch up on, and I do now, so not much writting will be done for a while, sorry. Just wait till summer, I have a huge writting project I'm working on. Oh, and also look for my non-Code Lyoko related stories, I'll upload them soon, though they aren't really fanfics, shhhh. Anyways, this is rated T for the later on chapters that will be written, and now I doubt anyone is going to read the rest of this... oh well, ostalapasta flobincattoe is my new good-bye.**


End file.
